


Bisexuality immediately doubles your chances for a date on Saturday night

by sitronsommerfugl



Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: Bi-Curiosity, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:43:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8281382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl
Summary: 100 % hetero?Pfff, langweilig!





	

100%  
Der kleine Anhänger an Fannis Rückspiegel fiel kaum auf, wenn man nicht genau hinsah. Er war pink, blau und lila und eigentlich ganz hübsch wenn man diese Farben denn mochte. Daniel mochte diese Farben eigentlich überhaupt nicht, sie waren für seinen Geschmack zu mädchenhaft. Aber dennoch war seine Neugier geweckt und kurz nach der Ankunft auf dem heimatlichen Hof der Fannemels griff er nach der Hand des Älteren, der gerade aus dem Wagen hatte steigen wollen, „Fanni … Warte einmal … Was bedeutet der Anhänger?“ „Anhänger?“, Fanni blinzelte und seufzte, als Daniel sich vernehmlich räusperte und auf den baumelnden Anhänger am Spiegel deutete, „Ach der … Rasmus schenkte ihn mir. Es ist die Flagge der Bisexualität.“ „Warum gibt dein großer Bruder dir so eine Flagge?“, Daniel blinzelte verwirrt, aber Anders seufzte nur, „Weil er ein Zehnerpack gekauft hat und noch welche über hatte? Was glaubst du denn? Ich bin bisexuell, Daniel.“ „Was?“, Daniel lehnte sich überrascht in den Sitz zurück und musterte den Weltrekordhalter, „Du bist schwul?“ „Daniel … Ich bin bisexuell. Das ist ein Unterschied. Komm, sprich mir nach: bi – sex – uell.“ „Hör gefälligst auf mich zu verarschen, Fannemel!“, Daniel grollte, „Du magst also… Männer?“  
„Uhm … ja.“, Fannis gesamte Haltung veränderte sich, wurde defensiver, „Hast du vielleicht ein Problem damit?“ „Nein!“, die Antwort kam vielleicht etwas zu schnell, dann Fanni wirkte nicht im geringsten überzeugt und auch Daniel selber war sich nicht wirklich sicher. Fanni mochte Männer? Das war … seltsam. „Gut für dich.“, Anders zuckte mit den Schultern, „Sonst könnten wir auch keine Freunde mehr sein.“ „Oh ...“, getroffen zuckte Daniel bei der unerwarteten Aussage zusammen und nickte dann noch einmal bekräftigend, „Ich habe wirklich kein Problem damit ...“

„Und, was ist mir dir?“, erst auf dem Weg zum Haus nahm Anders das Gespräch wieder auf und streichelte den Hofhund, der neben ihnen hertrabte, „Du bist hetero, oder?“ „Ja.“, kam die ziemlich schnelle Antwort, „Ich mag Frauen.“ „Ich auch.“, Fanni beugte sich mit einem zwinkern zu ihm und zuckte zusammen, als eine junge Frauenstimme etwas hinunterrief, „Bis auf diese eine natürlich… Ja ich sage gleich Einar Bescheid, Ingrid!“ Er grinste Daniel noch kurz an, „Ich komme gleich wieder … Lass dich bloß nicht von meiner Mutter einwickeln … Und denk nicht einmal darüber nach einfach zu verschwinden...“ „Ich kann nicht!“, rief Daniel ihm noch lachend hinterher, „Wir sind hier mitten im Nirgendwo und du hast die Autoschlüssel!“

Anders, einer seiner besten Freunde, stand auf Männer.  
Wahrscheinlich hatte er dann auch Sex mit ihnen.  
Dieser Gedanke machte ihn, aus irgendwelchen Gründen, eifersüchtig und er zitterte bei der Vorstellung von Anders, der halbnackt auf dem Schoss eines anderen Mannes saß und seine schmalen Finger um den Schwanz des anderen gelegt hatte.  
Daniel war nicht schwul. Natürlich war er nicht schwul, denn schwul waren immer andere, aber doch nicht er! Daniel war 100% hetero, er mochte Sachen, die alle normalen Männer mochten. Pornos, Bier, Brüste und Blondinen … Er mochte dreckige Witze, zusammen mit den anderen feiern und er mochte Sex. Genau das, was alle normalen Männer mochten und brauchten.  
Aber Fanni mochte das alles auch und er war nicht hetero. Fanni trank mit ihnen zusammen, kuschelte sich halb trunken an seine Freunde und mit jedem Schluck wurde er immer anschmiegsamer, bis er am Ende förmlich an einem hing. Er pflegte vollkommen falsch zu singen, knabberte an seinem Ohrläppchen und versuchte ihn seit längeren schon zu überzeugen, nackt mit ihm in die Sauna zu kommen.  
Nun, mit seinem neuen Wissen, fragte Daniel sich, ob das alles Fannis Versuche sein könnten ihn zu verführen?Aber, dann schüttelte er auch schon wieder den Kopf, stand Anders doch sicher nicht auf ihn. Ebenso wenig, wie Daniel auf Anders stand. Warum sollte er Fanni auch attraktiv finden? Fanni wäre sicher ein furchtbarer Freund und dann erst einmal der Größenunterschied … Fanni wäre ein Standgebläse und seine Nase bei jedem Kuss im Weg … Daniel würde sich einen Hexenschuss holen … Nein, Fanni wäre sicherlich kein idealer Freund.  
Und außerdem war Daniel nicht schwul.  
Nicht ein bisschen.  
Überhaupt nicht.

Später am Abend, nach einem heftigen Streit zwischen Ingrid und dem Zwilling ihres Freundes, trafen sich die beiden Sportler zu einem abendlichen Lauf, „Fanni, ist wirklich alles ok?“ „Klar.“, der Kleinere lief über den herbstlichen Feldweg und drehte sich leicht zu Daniel um, „Ingrid ist immer so, wenn … Eigentlich ist sie wirklich immer so ...“ „Immer?“, Daniel folgte ihm und passte seinen Schritt an Fannis an, „Selbst zu Einar?“ „Klar. Sie war immer schon… ziemlich schwierig.“, Anders zuckte mit den Schultern und Daniel kaute nachdenklich auf seiner Lippe herum, „Fanni … Woher weißt du eigentlich dass du nicht … einfach schwul bist?“ Für eine Sekunde kam Anders aus dem Tritt, dann lachte er, „Daniel … Ich habe auch schon Mädchen … gemocht … Trotz des abschreckenden Beispiels, das sich von meinem Bruder vögeln lässt … Und habe trotzdem ziemlich gerne mit Tom geschlafen ...“ 

Als am Abend die Sonne unterging, saßen die beiden Sportler auf Fannis unordentlichen Bett und zwischen ihnen stand eine Flasche mit klarem Obstler. Das mit der Hand geschriebene Etikett verkündete in Olas etwas unordentlicher Handschrift den Jahrgang des selbst gebrannten Schnapses und Daniel kniff die Augen zusammen, um die Schrift zu entziffern, während Anders erneut die beiden Schnapsgläser füllte.  
Die Flasche war halb leer und beide komplett betrunken, als Daniel schließlich irgendwie auf Fannis Schoss geriet. Mit großen Augen sah er zu dem rotfleckigen Gesicht auf und streckte fahrig eine Hand aus, um durch die so weich wirkenden, dunkelblonden Haare des Älteren zu streichen. „Macht‘s Spaß?“, lallte Fanni und Daniel nickte so behutsam, als würde er fürchten, dass bei einer hektischeren Bewegung sein Kopf abfallen würde, „Mag dein … Ha … Ha … Haar.“ Er stolperte über die eigentlich einfachen Wörter, aber seine Gedanken waren ganz woanders. Sein Blick hing an Anders blassen Lippen und plötzlich hatte er den Wunsch ihn zu küssen.  
„Dir ischt klar, dasch du dasch laut geschagt hascht?“, murmelte Anders, aber Daniel zuckte nur mit den Schultern und schloss die Augen, als Fanni sich zu ihm hinunterbeugte und seine Nase gegen die von Daniel rieb, „Du bischt ein Eschel ...“ „Du bischt schüss ...“, Daniel biss verspielt in die Nasenspitze, aber Fanni hob nur den Finger, „Nischt … beischen ...“  
Plötzlich verschwand die Trunkenheit aus Anders Blick, „Daniel … Du bist nicht wirklich ganz hetero, oder?“ Daniel blinzelte und dachte einen Moment nach, bevor er dann betrunken lächelnd mit den Schultern zuckte, „Ich weiß nicht … Ich denke, ich bin … irgendwas?“ „Gut … Und, wenn du mit einem anderen Mann schläfst … Würde dich das schwul machen?“, forschte Anders weiter und wieder zuckte Daniel mit den Schultern, „Wenn ich darf … Ich meine … Loch ist Loch, oder?“ Die Antwort brachte Anders zum Lachen und es dauerte einen Moment, bis er weitersprechen könnte, „Würdest du denn auch mit mir schlafen?“  
Für einige Sekunden starrte Daniel sprachlos in das rotfleckige Gesicht und brachte schließlich ein leises, „Ist das dein Ernst?“ hervor. „Natürlich ...“, Fanni nickte ernst und Daniel tat das, was er schon seit Jahren hatte tun wollen, obwohl er es sich nicht eingestanden hatte. Er küsste Anders. Ihre Zähne klackten mit einem unangenehmen Geräusch zusammen, aber keinen von Beiden kümmerte es, fanden Anders‘ lange Finger nun seinen Weg in die blonden Haare und er seufzte hungrig in den Kuss.  
„Das ist ein ‚Ja‘ oder?“, vergewisserte Anders sich noch einmal, als sie sich, nach Atem ringend, löste und Daniel nickte abwesend, „Aber ich bin der Mann … Sonst bin ich schwul ...“ „Natürlich.“, Anders nickte übertrieben ernst, seine Augen funkelten amüsiert, „Sonst wärst du ja schwul ...“ „Gay laws.“, lautete Daniels ernsthafte Antwort und Anders schnaubte, „Klar ...“

Fanni löschte das Licht, die halbleere Flasche kullerte vom Bett, als Anders einladend die Bettdecke hob und fiel klirrend auf den Boden, wo die Reste des Obstlers in den Teppich sickerten. „Noch kannst du zurück.“, Fannis graue Augen schimmerten in der Dunkelheit und Daniels Wangen färbten sich leicht rosa, als er nun zu dem Älteren unter die Decke kam.  
Daniel schluckte und betrachtete den kräftigen, kleinen Körper und legte besitzergreifend die Arme um die schmale Taille und zogen den Kleineren enger zu sich. Anders' schlanke Finger strichen über das Laken und schienen Halt zu suchen und blindlings strich Daniels Hand über die schmalen Oberarme nach unten, tastete nach den unruhigen Fingern und verschlang sie dann miteinander. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen oder auch nur einen Moment zu zögern, lenkte Daniel ihre ineinander verschlungenen Hände in Richtung von Anders' flachem Bauch. Langsam und beinahe zögerlich, von Fanni geleitet, der nun wieder die Oberhand zu gewinnen schien, wanderten ihre Finger über die Bauchmuskeln hinab und während Daniels unruhiger Atem sich immer weiter beschleunigte, leuchteten seine blaue Augen im fiebrigen Glanz.  
Ihre Hände lösten sich voneinander, als Fanni die Finger des Jüngeren tiefer dirigierte und diese zarten Berührungen bereits dem Weltrekordhalter ein heiseres Seufzen entlockten konnte. Daniels warme Finger strichen über die kühle Haut umfassten schließlich die Erregung, die sich ihm bereits willig entgegen reckte. Für einen Moment schien er beinahe hilflos, aber schließlich wanderten die Finger über das pulsierende Fleisch und hielten den Älteren, zusammen mit den warmen Lippen in Anders‘ von der Sonne geröteten Nacken gefangen. Überdeutlich fühlte Daniel sein eigenes pochendes Glied, das sich bereits beinahe schmerzhaft gegen den festen Hintern presste.  
Anders Atem ging schwer, als er, mittlerweile nun schon beinahe schmerzhaft weit an den Größeren herangerückt war, endlich kam. Die streichelnden Finger verharrten kurz, strichen dann über die prallen Hoden und hinterließen dann eine feuchte Spur auf dem festen Oberschenkel, bevor sie dann schließlich auf einer Pobacke zu liegen kamen. Die warme Hand knetete das willige Fleisch und entlockte Anders weitere Seufzer, bevor sie schließlich in den Spalt hinabglitt. Für einen kurzen Moment verspannte Anders und Daniel gab einen fragenden Laut von sich. Anders schüttelte aber nur den Kopf und schloss, sich auch bald wieder entspannend, als Daniels Finger nun kundig die ängstliche Blockade weg massierten und sich dabei auch immer weiter vorwagten, während die warmen, weichen Lippen seinen Nacken küssten.  
Ein leiser, unterdrückter Schmerzenslaut ließ Daniel erschrocken innehalten und für einige ängstliche Sekunden verharrte er bewegungslos und wartete unruhig auf die Zustimmung des Älteren, bevor er sich endlich in einem stetigen und immer gleich bleibenden Rhythmus tiefer in ihn schieben konnte. Daniels Hände ruhten auf den Beckenkochen und strichen dort über die erwärmte, nun beinahe schon brennend erscheinende Haut, während sich Anders' Finger erneut nach Halt suchend, in dem weißen Laken vergraben hatten und das genüssliche Stöhnen, bei jedem weiteren Stoß mit dem Daniel tiefer in ihn glitt, fast ungehört in dem Kissen verhallte.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Daniel in einem fremden Bett auf. Er war aber nicht alleine, sondern Anders schlief zufrieden in seinen Armen. Eigentlich war er beinahe etwas überrascht, dass er nicht in Panik verfallen war, sondern sich nur vorsichtig vom leise maulenden Fanni löste, bevor er sich faul unter den warmen Decken streckte.  
Sie hatte also letzte Nacht Sex. Er hatte mit Anders geschlafen und erinnerte sich nun an nichts mehr. Auch, als Daniel die Augen schloss und versuchte sich an irgendetwas aus der letzten Nacht zu erinnern. Aber, alles an was er sich erinnern kann, ist der sanfte Biss in Anders‘ Nase, eine sehr verschwommene Erinnerung an Anders, der sich unter ihm wand und das Echo von heiseren, durch ein Kissen gedämpften Stöhnem.  
„Anders ...“, Daniel versuchte die sehr verführerische Erinnerung, welche die Wärme in seinen Lenden erneut anzufachen schien, zu verdrängen und rüttelte leicht an der nackten Schulter, „Anders, wach auf!“ „Verpiss dich ...“, lautete die verschlafene, in das Kissen gemurmelte Antwort, des Morgenmuffels, „Ich schlafe.“ „Nein, das tust du nicht.“, Daniels Hand fuhr durch die weichen Strähnen, „Komm, wach auf. Ich muss mit dir reden.“ „Worüber?“, Anders hatte nun immerhin ein Auge geöffnet und sah müde zum sitzenden Daniel auf, „Über die letzte Nacht? War alles, wie du wolltest … Wir hatten Sex. Du hattest die Männerrolle, also bist du immer noch hetero … Zufrieden?“ „Anders … Und, wie war es? War ich gut?“, Daniel kroch wieder unter die Decke und musterte Fanni, der sein Gesicht grummelnd im Kissen vergrub, „Für die Uhrzeit redest du zu viel. Schlaf noch etwas … Oder geh zu meinem Vater in den Stall, er kann Hilfe brauchen ...“ „Faaa~aaaanniiii! War es ...“, versuchte Daniel es erneut und Fanni schnaube genervt, „Oh ja, es war wundervoll. Der beste Sex, den ich je hatte … Und, können wir nun schlafen?“ „Schlafen? Oder schlafen?“, erkundigte der Jüngere sich grinsend, „Oder bist du dazu zu müde?


End file.
